


A Mythical Story

by Nevaehangel39



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Adults, Anal Sex, College, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Multiple, POV Second Person, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevaehangel39/pseuds/Nevaehangel39
Summary: In order to tell this story, we need to start at the beginning. Thanks to Appa for the great idea-this story will be told from the loving eyes of each of the guys. When I change perspective I will use ~~~ the squiggly lines, when the scene changes I will be using -------- Just so you, the reader is able to keep up. This story will hit some of the most significant moments in their lives and yet will be told from the angsty, slow burn. It will include some smut—not in the beginning, but it will happen. So, come with me on the journey of Rhett and Link, a love story that we imagine as Rhinky fans. The trials and tribulations, the heartache and love between 2 men.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. First Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apparentlynotreallyfinnish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/gifts).



> The story begins at the beginning of course. The first day of first grade, September 4, 1984.

Link: 

I really need to find myself a best friend, it’s lonely not having someone to hang out with. I was sitting in my desk half listening to Ms.Locklear as she taught, my eyes wandering around to the different perspective boys in the class that I could see myself having sleepovers with. I started doodling on my desk with my pencil, spelling out the word “Dam”. 

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my name 

“Charles Neal,” Ms.Locklear said. 

I looked up from my desk art and she was standing over me 

“I see you and Rhett over there have a thing for writing curse words on your desk,” she looked rather annoyed. 

And then it hit me, wait another boy was doodling curse words on his desk too?!? I looked over and there was a tall, kind of lanky boy with blonde hair in a similar cut to mine. I leaned over to see what he wrote on his desk, and in big letters he had written the word “HELL”. I started to giggle when I saw it. 

“You two boys will be staying in at recess, since you both seem to like art work so much you will be coloring pictures of mythical creatures.” 

I smiled as Ms.Locklear headed back to her desk, gosh I hope that Rhett is looking for a best friend because he is like me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rhett: 

After missing recess to color unicorns with this boy named Charles, who I found out prefers to be called Link, I figured now was a good time to invite myself over to his place for a sleepover. If we were going to be friends, I need to know what’s in his fridge.


	2. Kisses and First Girlfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Chapter 1 was a short one, mostly because I needed to establish the guys and the story. I don’t want to linger too long on the boys but rather write about the moments that tell the story. I know if you are a fan you know the story already, please stick with me as the angst and pining has just started

As the boys grew they had many firsts –Like their first kiss 

Link: 

Rhett had told me about kissing Amber, and something in my belly ached. Not really sure what it was, maybe I just wasn’t feeling good. I mean, I was happy for him. I still hadn’t had my first kiss yet. I tried to imagine what that would feel like. I have practiced a few times, mostly in the shower against the shower wall, sometimes with my bed post. My mom’s cpr dummy did get some action too. 

Rhett was sitting in my room with me, we were just hanging out, I looked over at him. “Hey Rhett?” 

“Yeah buddy?” 

He responded as Merle Haggard played in the background and we did some homework. 

I set my pencil down, “What was it like to kiss Amber, I mean what did it feel like?” 

“Link,” he kinda punched me in the arm, “that’s sorta weird.” 

“Sorry,” I replied, “I guess I just want to know so I can be prepared when it happens.” 

“Well,” Rhett looked over at me, “I s’pose it’s like giving mouth to mouth, only with tongue and it’s wetter,” he laughed. 

I laughed too, “ewww,” but I suddenly realized I couldn’t take my eyes off his lips, trying to picture the kiss. I shook my head for a second, picking up my pencil again and hoping Rhett didn’t notice. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was sometime later I finally got to experience my first kiss too and ironically it was with the same girl, Amber. I remember kissing her and thinking to myself “Rhett’s lips had touched hers” which gave me that strange feeling I had felt before in my belly. 

The kiss was okay, kind of like Rhett had described, wet and like giving cpr. Yet, somehow better than kissing my mom’s dummy or the shower wall. But it felt like there was something missing. 

\------------------------------------------------------- 

Rhett was almost always the first to do most things, when we got our first girlfriends, we ended up dating the same girl, her name was Leslie. 

For some reason there was something oddly comforting knowing that Rhett had chosen her as his girlfriend and now here I was dating her. Once again, every time I kissed her that feeling in my belly would linger, and I never quite knew what to think of it or how to explain it. 

\------------------------------------------------------- 

I had decided one time to take Leslie to one of Rhett’s basketball games, I loved cheering him on. We sat in the stands as I watched Rhett move around the court, and there was that feeling in my belly again. I smiled and clapped as Rhett made a basket. 

\----------------------------------------------------- 

It didn’t last long with Leslie, and soon we were deciding what to do after high school was over.


	3. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this is when it starts to shift and we start to see some dirty behavior)   
> I posted 3 chapters to start because they are short. They will start to increase in length now. I just wanted to establish my story. I hope to post on weekends, might post during the week but I have a full time job. Please bare with me.

Rhett: 

I had received a scholarship to go to college and play basketball but that would mean that Link and I would be apart. Link told me he wanted to go to university to be an industrial engineer. 

When we signed the blood oath we agreed we were going to do things together, I don’t want to play basketball if it means we have to break the oath. 

I sat down and filled out the application to go to North Carolina State, I decided to pick civil engineering. I’m happy with my choice. I will tell Link that we get go to university together. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Link: 

When Rhett told me, we would be going to university together I was so excited! I started planning out how it would work. I already knew I wouldn’t have any other roommate, that Rhett was the only person I wanted to share a room with. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Soon graduation was upon us and we were packing up for University. 

Our first nights in the dorm were amazing, it was like a sleepover every night. We did homework and talked and laughed and I was so happy to have my best friend with me every day! Though we were taking different classes we got to spend a lot of time together. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

One night however, I was lying in bed and having trouble falling asleep. I was on the top bunk and Rhett was on the bottom. I leaned over and looked; Rhett was sleeping. I was extremely turned on and needed to release, I reached down under the blankets and into my boxers. I bit my lip as I started to stroke myself. Trying not to make too much noise or move too much, I was so scared to wake Rhett but I needed to sleep and this was what I used to do when I had trouble sleeping back when I had a room to myself. I kept stroking and closed my eyes, and the same image popped into my head. It was Rhett, secretly he was my jerking off fantasy. I imagined kissing him, what it would feel like. It didn’t take long before I was blowing my load and then falling asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rhett: 

I woke up and could hear something in the bunk above me, it was Link and I’m pretty sure he was stroking his cock. Suddenly I felt a stir in my boxers at the thought of Link stroking himself. Now I need to get off. Ugh! Is this normal? I mean, he’s my best friend and I’m turned on. It’s just the act of jerking off right? It’s not him, that’s just weird. 

But at this point I’m so hard I can’t get back to sleep. I reached my hand down and started stroking myself, eventually finishing and falling back to sleep. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Soon there would be more changes in their lives


	4. Christy and Jessie

Link: 

I was at a roller rink when I met Christy, she was so pretty, blonde with a great personality. We started dating in my junior year of university. I made the decision that I was not going to kiss her until we were engaged. 

\---------------------------------------------------- 

After we met at the roller rink, and we started dating. I decided one night on a date I was going to tell her about my best friend. I needed to tell her, because Rhett and I had plans. We weren’t sure where those plans would take us but we knew it would be big, because that was the oath. Yes, I would tell her about all of it. 

I decided to pick her up and we would go for dinner and a walk and that was when I would tell her. 

When I showed up at her door, she looked beautiful. 

“Wow Christy, you look nice!” I said as I offered her my arm, she wrapped her arm in mine. It always felt so warm and wonderful being around her. She had that southern charm that lit up a room. 

“Thanks Link,” she blushed. “Where are we going?” 

“Well, I figured we could go out for dinner, and a walk. I have some things that I need to tell you.” 

“Sounds serious, Link. Is everything okay?” She looked concerned. 

“Oh, yes it’s fine. I guess I just have to be honest about me and tell you about who I am. I mean, if we ever want to move to the next point, we need to get to know each other.” I smiled at her, she smiled back and I could see the look of concern leaving her face. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After dinner we walked and started talking 

“Okay so you know my roommate Rhett?” I said as we walked 

“Yes,”she replied. 

“Well, we are more than just roommates, we are best friends. We have known each other since the first day of first grade.” 

“Wow, that’s a long time Link.” 

“Yeah, so one of the things we did as kids was sign this piece of paper we called the blood oath.....” 

“In real blood?!?” She stopped and was interested in the story, looking into his blue eyes she could feel herself lost in. 

“Yes, real blood. We were 15 and knew at that point we wanted to do something big together.” I took a breath, looking for some understanding. 

She must have known what I needed because she reached out and took my hands. “Link, your friendship is solidified, and we are just dating. Who knows where this could go?” 

“I just wanted you to know that he is a part of my life, a big part. We grew up together and he has stuck by me this entire time. I don’t know where this will take us Christy but I do know Rhett and I want to go father and bigger.” 

She wrapped her arms around me, “That’s okay Link, wherever it takes you if I am there, if that is what is meant to be. We will figure it out.” 

There was a sense of relief in knowing that Christy was okay with what Rhett and I had. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rhett: 

The same year that Link met Christy, our junior year, I met Jessie. She was a senior in high school. 

Our first date didn’t go well. It was a valentine’s banquet. 

So, I got to watch Link go out on dates with Christy. He would come back to the dorm and tell me about it and for some strange reason I would feel jealous. I just shook it off, most of the time I figured it was just because I wanted to have someone so we could go out on double dates and stuff. Once in a while they would ask me to go with them, but I felt like the third wheel. 

Some nights I would hear Link masturbating before he’d fall asleep, and I in turn would do the same. I mostly chalked it up to just hearing him doing it, imagining him doing it. I would get hard, and need the release. I wasn’t having much luck with women, Link seemed to have all the luck. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

It wasn’t until the next year when Jessie started college that we decided to try dating again. It was going much better this time. Which made me happy because I was able to go out on dates with Link and Christy and of course bring my date. 

Link had told me he still hadn’t kissed Christy yet, he decided he was going to wait until they were engaged. There was a weird sense of relief in me, knowing that, I couldn’t explain why. 

When I first told Jessie about Link and our friendship, she was a bit uncertain. Being from a religious background like ours, it looked strange to outsiders that Link and I had remained friends all these years and had done so many things together. Some people made their assumptions, but we were always quick to clarify that we were just best friends. 

University life flew by and soon we were thinking about the next step, which was getting jobs as engineers and getting married to the women we had fallen for. 

Link was the first to get married, I guess this time it was his turn to experience something first.


	5. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are moments you won't forget no matter how hard you try

Rhett: 

Link was busy planning his wedding, I was his best man. As the best man, it was my job to plan a night out, a bachelor party. Link was pretty stressed out and it looked like he needed a night out. We didn’t drink, so it was just a night to cut loose and have some fun. We were going bowling and then dancing, it sounded like a good plan. 

\---------------------------------------------- 

It was 7:30, I was standing in front of the mirror fixing my hair when Link walked in. 

“Hey Rhett, you ready to go?” He asked. 

“Yeah buddyroll, I’m ready. You look good,” I said, glancing at his reflection in the mirror. He did look good, he was growing out his hair, the wings and the blue eyes. 

We left the apartment and headed out. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

There was a few guys at the bachelor party, most of which we had gone to college with, they were the type to party and drink and it didn’t take long before they were buying drinks for Link. At first he refused but I could see him exchanging looks with me, looking for approval. I just shook my head, thinking back to the time I left him on the side of the road. I was so angry with him for that, but I supposed I shouldn’t deny him, this was his bachelor party after all. Eventually, he looked at me and I nodded. What harm could it do? 

After a while I decided to have a couple myself, I was trying not to be so uptight. Link looked like he was having fun, and it did make my heart happy to see him laughing and not stressing about things. 

As the night wore on we ended up in a dance club, most of the other guys had left and the ones that stayed were busy attempting to pick up a group of single females in the corner. 

“Hey Rhett!” Link yelled at me “Come join me on the dance floor,” he was tipsy but then so was I. 

I went out on to the dance floor where Link was busy moving and shaking, the song changed to I’m a Slave 4 U. And the next thing I knew Link’s hands were on my waist, we were moving together. Maybe it was the liquor or the music or the fact that Link looked so good tonight but I stopped thinking about the fact that we were just best friends and a warm sensation filled my belly, it started where his hands touched me and flowed throughout me. My head was swimming, and I couldn’t think. I didn’t want to break the feeling but I had to. No, no, this man was getting married to a woman and we were 2 straight men. I broke the connection and ran for the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Link: 

I closed my eyes as we danced, it felt so amazing. So much electricity touching the man I had fantasized about for so long. I finally had the courage, I guess the liquor must have helped. He let me touch him in a way that was more than friendship. Then, I felt the connection break as I watched Rhett head for the door. My heart sank, but I needed to follow him, to explain. 

When I go outside, Rhett was around the corner in the alley. 

“Rhett?” 

“Leave me alone Link!” Rhett’s back was to me. 

“Rhett, please...talk to me.” I stood there waiting for something. 

“Link, what was that?” 

“It was the alcohol, Rhett and the music. I got caught up in the moment.” I lied to him, oh my heart was hurting knowing I was standing there lying to my best friend. It was in that moment I decided that I had to do something, I needed to feel that connection again. Before I knew it, I had spun Rhett around and even though he was bigger than me I shoved him against the wall, had my hand on his chin and my lips found his. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rhett: 

Link took me by surprise and had me against the wall, his lips were on mine. My first instinct was to attempt to push him off, this shouldn’t feel right, but I was so angry with him for kissing me I wanted to kiss him back. I could taste the liquor as his tongue pushed my mouth open. It was aggressive and hungry, there was anger and want and frustration, and yet there was electricity. How is it possible, he ignited a fire in my belly that travelled to my cock and made it stir. I wrapped my arms around him, as we continued to kiss, there in that alley, listening to the beat of the music, feeling the beat of my heart in my ears. 

“Link,” I said between kisses, “We need to stop.” 

Link stopped and pulled back, he was flushed and his pupils were blown. “Rhett, we need to go home, this didn’t happen” 

“What does that mean Link? You kissed me,” I was so angry and confused. 

“Rhett, I’m about to marry Christy and you have Jessie and we can’t, we shouldn’t. I guess I got carried away, I felt brave. Can we just go back to being friends? I don’t want to lose my best friend.” 

He was right, we had plans and we made promises to other people, what were we doing anyway? God would not forgive the actions we just made, but we would have to ask forgiveness. I didn’t want to lose my best friend either. This was just a strange night, we could just lock it up and not speak of it again. 

“Yeah Link, you are right. Let’s just go home, we will just forget that happened. You are still my best friend.” 

We took a cab home in silence as my head was so full of so many thoughts, I really didn’t know how we were going to go back to the way things were, but I would sure try.


	6. Sinners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter touches on the religious aspect of Rhett and Link’s lives and how that may affect their choices and feelings. If this bothers you at all, this is just a head’s up.

Rhett: 

It wasn’t long after college that we quit our jobs as engineers. We had decided to look towards our faith in Christian Evangelism. We got our first taste of Cru as freshman in college and it was something that we wanted to spend more time in. 

Link was married now and my wedding was coming, Christy and Jessie were very supportive of our choices to go deeper into religion. We came from the southern bible belt after all, so God was very important. 

Link and I had started making comedic videos for meetings and conferences. It was a lot of fun, and they had asked us to attend conferences and even to do the odd sermon for a Sunday service. It meant we got to do a lot of traveling and staying in hotels. 

This one trip in particular the church had put us up in a hotel, but as we found out, they only sprung for a room with one bed. 

We hadn’t spoken of the kiss since that night and since then we had done our best to avoid awkward moments that may unlock that box we both decided was better left closed. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

We walked into the room and set our bags down, “I see they sprung for the presidential suite,” Link laughed. 

I chuckled, “Is that going to be a problem?” 

“No,” Link shook his head, “I mean I sleep kinda crazy, but we can make this work. It’s just for sleepin’ anyway, right?” 

“Yeah,” I said, “just for the weekend.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

We had gone out for a bite to eat and spent the evening in the room watching movies on the pay-per view channels. 

Link got up to brush his teeth and put his jammies on, and I did the same afterwards. 

“Okay,” I said to him as we crawled into bed, “the dividing line is the center of the bed, you have your side and I have mine.” 

Link nodded, “no problem, except I’m not responsible for any movements or line crossing after I fall asleep.” 

I just laughed, “fair enough, g’night Neal” 

“Night Rhett” 

It didn’t take him long before he was asleep, I always loved and hated that about him. His ability to fall asleep in under a minute was annoying and adorable all at the same time. I just listened to the rhythmic sounds of his breathing until I was asleep. 

Sometime late in the night I had turned on to my side and I woke to a feeling, my breath caught in my throat and I didn’t know what to do. Link’s hardness was pressed into me and he was rutting against me in his sleep. The moans that were coming from him woke the heat in my belly and stirred the ache in my cock. I wanted to stop him, but it felt so good. I had been denying myself since the night of the kiss, but it woke something in me that I think had always been there, but it was not allowed. 

The feeling of Link’s breath on my neck as he moaned was driving me insane. I wanted to feel his lips on mine again, so badly. I took his hand and slid it down to my hardness, I felt him stir. 

“Rhett?” he asked sleepy, he suddenly became very aware that his hand was on my extremely hard cock. 

Neither one of us spoke, we didn’t need to, he slipped his bottoms off and I did mine. I rolled on to my back and pulled him in for a kiss. This time the kiss was loving and passionate, as I helped him unbutton his shirt and he helped me with mine. Our bodies pressed together as we kissed, our tongues finding the other in a dance that was like we had done 1000x before. It felt so natural and so right, there was no fighting the feelings. 

He reached between us and started to stroke me, “Oh Rhett, you are so big, he moaned as his kisses peppered my neck and jaw. 

When his hand found my cock, my breath hissed through my teeth. It felt so damn good. I arched my back in response. He started rutting against my belly as he stroked me. Both of us were moaning and panting. 

I wanted to touch his cock too, I needed to feel him. So I reached down and we both were stroking each other. 

“Oh Link, god....Link....” I was getting close. “Come with me Link, are you close?” 

“Yes Rhett, I’m close,” he breathed as he whispered into my ear, “Come for me.” 

That was it, hearing that pushed me over the edge. I started twitching as my cum covered both our bellies, Link chased my orgasm with one of his own, mixing our cum as he collapsed on top of me. 

We were both panting and trying to catch our breath. I gently kissed the top of his head, “Link,” 

“Hmmm?” he replied as he lay on top of me 

“We just crossed the line, didn’t we?” 

“Yeah bo, we did, where do we go from here?” 

I just sighed audibly as he lifted his head to look at me with those intense blue eyes that I loved so much 

“We can’t put pandora back in the box this time,” he said. 

“No, we can’t,” I was trying to think how this would all play out, but it was a lot to think about. “I don’t have any answers for you Link, I wish I did. In the eyes of our church we just committed a huge sin, and even though that’s the case, it felt right. Link, this is all I’ve thought about since we kissed that night. I just didn’t know if you wanted the same thing anymore.” 

“Rhett, I was the one who kissed you that night, remember?” 

“Yeah but, we are best friends and you are married, I am about to get married and then there is this.” 

“You are still my best friend, bo. This doesn’t change that. I feel like it adds to the dynamics of our friendship,” he smiled. 

“I still want to marry Jessie,” I said to him. 

“Of course, I still want to be with Christy. I think, after this many years of being friends this was bound to happen. I’ve thought about it so many times, I masturbated to you for years,” he confessed. 

“I’ve got a confession, I did the same thing.” 

“You see, Rhett, this was inevitable.” 

I just wrapped my arms around his thin frame again, “I guess we just take things one day at a time, let’s start with more sleep.” 

We fell asleep in our sticky mess, neither one of us sure what would happen but both of us content for the moment.


	7. Back in the box

Link: 

Just after we got back from our trip, Rhett started to get really weird and distant with me. My heart was hurting, after what we did I was hoping we could at least talk about it. We had woken up the next morning and showered and went on with things as if it never happened. I tried a couple of times over that weekend to bring it up, but Rhett would change the subject. 

I decided I was going to call Rhett and see if we could hang out, I picked up the phone and dialed. 

*ringing* 

“Hello?” 

“Hey Rhett!” I said, excited to hear his voice. 

“Oh, hey Link, what’s up?” 

“I was hoping we could like go for a drive or something, listen to some music,” I was so desperate to see him, as it seemed he’s been avoiding me. 

“Link, I’m kinda busy, can we-” 

“Please Rhett,” I begged, “I just want to hang out like we used to, nothing else.” 

“Alright,” Rhett sighed, “come pick you up in a half hour.” he hung up. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

When Rhett’s car pulled up I was ready to go, I got in and a familiar Merle song was playing. 

“Hey Rhett!” I smiled 

“Hi Link,” Rhett was kinda curt as he started driving. 

There was a lot of silence between us before I decided to speak, “Rhett, what’s going on?” 

“Nothing Link, just been busy, that’s all.” 

“Oh, is that all?” I looked over at him glaring as I waited for a response. 

“Yeah, s’it, why should there be more?” 

“Well, after what happened on our trip I was hoping that we could at least-” before I could finish Rhett cut me off 

“No, Link, we need to put that back in the box and pretend like it didn’t happen. It was a one off, we can’t do that again.” 

I could feel the tears stinging my eyes as I continued to stare in silence. 

“Look Link, you are my best friend, we did something we shouldn’t have.” 

“And I don’t get a say?” The tears started streaming down my face, I wiped them with the back of my hand. 

“We need to agree on this Link, we are both married and Christian and our faith would never allow or accept the thing we did, we can’t tell anybody and I want my best friend back.” 

I just nodded, as I continued to wipe my tears away, “Okay Rhett, we will just put it back in the box.” 

We continued to drive around, eventually changing the subject and moving on. My heart was still hurting but Rhett did make sense, I mean we had other lives outside of what happened. How could I even think that what we did was okay? It wasn’t. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A couple of years later 

Rhett: 

“Link I’m so happy for you, congrats man!” I hugged my best friend, I was so excited he was a dad for the first time. We were standing in front of the nursery in the hospital looking at his beautiful baby Lily. I was in awe of her, of him. 

“Rhett, I knew one day I’d be a dad but it’s actually here,” the smile on his face was beautiful. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A year later 

It was my turn to be a dad, baby Locke. I was super happy as both Link and I have kids now and our lives keep moving forward. 

Link and I have decided to become full-time entertainers, not sure how we will do that but we are working out the details. Now that we have families we have to provide for, but we still want to fulfill our oath. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Link: 

Thankfully we have so much to distract us in our busy lives that the night in the hotel was never mentioned again. But my heart still aches, I never forgot and truthfully, I was hoping for another excuse, hoping that maybe one day I would get the opportunity to kiss him again, the way we kissed that night. Rhett made himself pretty clear though, that was to be locked up in that place where secrets go.


	8. Small Successes'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me on this journey, this weekend adds a couple of new chapters. I hope you are enjoying this story!

I got to sit next to my best friend every day, or well at that moment for as long as chia Lincoln was alive. Wasn’t sure what was next after this but we were planning a move from North Carolina to California. I was really excited to experience a road trip with Rhett. It would be like it was when we were younger, sort of. We would be driving a U-haul and wouldn’t get to put in a Merle tape but we could sing. 

Every time that man would look over at me or touch me, my heart would race. I wish he knew; I wish I could tell him. It’s been a few years and I never stopped dreaming of that night. I still sneak off sometimes to masturbate with thoughts of Rhett, that night, how I wished things were different. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Soon the time was upon us to make the trip to California, everything was packed and ready to go. Our families would be there waiting for us. 

“You ready?” I asked Rhett as we loaded the last items into the back of the U-haul. 

“Sure am buddyroll!” He grinned happily, “already thinking of road tunes to sing.” 

We had decided to document the process to share with our fans, “camera’s all set up?” 

“Yup,” Rhett climbed into the driver’s seat and turned on the camera. 

I got in and we were off. 

It was a lot of fun; we talked, we sang and it felt like we were teenagers all over again. We decided every time we crossed a state line we were going to stop and dance across it, that was fun! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rhett: 

Didn’t take long on the first leg of our journey for Link to fall asleep. I admittedly got caught watching him sleep. 

After many hours of driving, it was getting dark and I was sleepy. I shut off the camera and was looking for a motel to stop at. 

“Are we done for the day?” Link asked sleepily 

“Yeah, time for me to rest my eyes.” 

“Oh look, there’s a motel!” Link pointed out. 

“Already on my way there,” we pulled in and I went in to the desk and got us a room, trying to save a few dollars I did get us a king-sized bed, which was cheaper than the double room. We could share a bed; I mean we’ve done it before. Suddenly, memories came flooding back like a dam busted. I shook it off...Not going there, not again. 

I went back to the truck, “Okay Link, got us a room, let’s get comfy and we’ll order some pizza or something.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Link: 

When we walked into the room, I looked around and noticed there was only one bed. 

“What the crap Rhett?!?” 

“What?” 

“Uhmmm, 1 bed?” 

“Oh that, well it was cheaper than 2, so here we are.” He set his bag down and sat down on the bed. 

“I’m going to wash my face,” I said as I headed for the bathroom. Oh god, oh god. I closed the door to the bathroom and put my hands over my face. It was easy to not want him when we were not inches away from each other. I did my best to not crave him, his touch, but this was going to kill me! Same bed, that’s what happened when we acted on things. I could feel my cock come to life at the thought. Fuck, fuck! 

“You okay in there?” Rhett knocked on the door. 

“Yeah I’m good,” I lied, “I think I might have a quick shower, need to refresh myself.” 

“Alright, I just ordered us a pizza, should be here soon.” 

I turned on the shower and started to undress, my cock was extremely hard. I think a cold shower might help, at least I hope it will because I can’t go back out there like this. I stepped into the shower, but the cooler water was not quelling my desire one bit. I had to do something about this, now! I started stroking myself, my cock leaking, I used the fluids to lube myself up. I closed my eyes and started to moan. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rhett: 

I was waiting for the pizza to arrive, I could hear the shower running and then I heard something, something that I was sure sounded like a moan. I listened again; it was definitely a moan. Suddenly, it was like something possessed my body, compelled me to get up and head for the bathroom. I hesitated only momentarily as I reached for the doorknob, my dick was so hard, I couldn’t help myself. 

“Link,” I said as I stuck my head inside the bathroom 

“Oh, shit, Oh my god Rhett....I-wa-I-can't” He was flushed with red, his cock standing at attention. 

“I know what you were doing,” I said as I started to strip down. 

“What are you doing then?” Link asked as he tried to hide himself. 

“I’m joining you.” 

“No Rhett, you pushed me away the last time we did this, remember?” 

“I know, Link I shouldn’t have, I’m sorry, please forgive me. I don’t know what to do with all of this, but watching you sleep in the truck today made my heart jump out of my chest. We are moving across country together Link. That’s huge, I have been ignoring the feelings that are there.” 

At this point Link was crying, “What feelings are those?” 

I reached out, swiping a tear from Link’s face, “Link, I love you, I don’t know what else to say” Before I knew it Link’s wet body was wrapped around mine, his arms around me and his chest pressed against mine. I could feel his sobs, which drew tears to my eyes. 

“I love you too Rhett,” he said between sobs. 

We shut the shower off, I wrapped a towel around Link and we both knew we had some things to talk about over pizza and some things to act on.......This time I had no intentions on pushing him away, but we still had a big secret we would have to keep.


End file.
